


CPU Over Chassis

by Katyakora



Series: Coldwestallen Week [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Almost Human AU, Alternate Universe, Android!Barry, Asexual!Barry, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: In a world of rapidly evolving technology, the police force have adapted by partnering humans with advanced androids. While most are logic-based and emotionless, the empathic BR-LNs were designed to be as human as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwestallen Week Day 4: Book/Movie/TV fusion 
> 
> It's been years and I'm still salty Almost Human got cancelled (great scifi cop show starring Karl Urban). This isnt really edited but it's almost midnight so I dont care.
> 
> Warning: Leonard fills the role of a character who was an amputee in the show. I apologize if my handling of his disability or his issues surrounding it cause any offence.

Honestly, Iris hadn't really thought it through when she made the spontaneous offer to take Barry on as a roommate. Not that she had any problems with Barry himself; the android was the perfect roommate, happily taking over most of the chores in her apartment and trying his hand at learning to cook so he could do that for her too. She'd actually had to put her foot down and force him to relinquish at least some of the household tasks so she didn't feel like she was taking advantage and inviting him to watch TV and movies with her so he'd relax. He might not technically need the downtime but Iris could see he genuinely enjoyed their quiet nights on the couch. That is, when they got them.

 

The problem with having Barry for a roommate was that Iris suddenly found herself spending a lot more time with his partner. 

 

The reason she'd offered in the first place was because she'd overheard the cynical detective flat out refusing to let Barry stay with him, despite all the synthetic’s complaints about being packed in with all the emotionless LVR units. It was no secret around the precinct that Snart held a severe dislike of synthetics in general and LVR units in particular, but it was also obvious to anyone looking that he was developing a begrudging soft spot for his recommissioned BR-LN. 

 

Apparently not enough to let the sweet android move in with him, but now that he lived with Iris, Leonard seemed to require his partner at all hours of the day. Thus Iris found her apartment invaded by the grumpy detective. Not that she necessarily minded; the three of them had become quite a team, cracking more than a few cases from the comfort of her living room, and she found that she rather liked the snarky detective when he wasn’t actively trying to keep the world at arm’s length. It was more the fact that she suddenly found herself with a front row seat to the most awkward and angst ridden pining she'd ever seen.

 

At their release, the BR-LN model had been touted as ‘the closest technology could come to humanity’ with their patented ‘synthetic souls’ and controversial artificial emotions. The developers had been adamant that the BR-LNs were fully capable of forming strong platonic bonds with humans and even other androids, however the question of whether they were capable of true romantic bonds was still entirely theoretical by the time the model’s erratic tendencies led to their mass decommission. Iris could personally attest that a BR-LN’s romantic attachment was most definitely no longer theoretical; it was painfully clear to her that Barry was CPU over chassis for Leonard Snart. The poor synthetic was lucky he wasn’t equipped with an artificial blush response, otherwise Iris had no doubt he would spend most of his time around Snart impersonating a tomato. Personally, she thought it was cruel that his developer had made it possible for him to experience embarrassment, despite how entertaining it could occasionally be to watch an AI suffer from Foot-In-Mouth syndrome.

 

Detective Snart wasn’t faring too much better. It was clear that he was internally fighting his attachment to Barry kicking and screaming, but he had no chance hiding his affection from a keen-eyed, talented and heavily invested intelligence analyst like Iris. She saw the softness and comfort they shared in the quiet, intense moments when the world seemed to fall away, and the bitter, restrained panic and fierce protectiveness that drove them in a firefight. Leonard often seemed to forget Barry wasn’t human with the way he worried about him, and Iris had witnessed more than once the jarred expression he wore when unexpectedly reminded that Barry was just an android. 

 

Admittedly, Barry made it easy to forget. It was hard to look at his innocent doe eyes and lean chassis and remember that he could catch up to a speeding vehicle and flip it with ease. 

 

“Did...did Barry just flip that van?” Iris murmured in disbelief, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins helping her ignore the cut on her head and the pain of too-tight cuffs. Getting held hostage had certainly not been her finest moment, but when Leonard answered the ransom call she had known without a doubt that her kidnappers were not going to get away with anything. It was heartwarming to see her faith rewarded.

 

“Why hasn't he ever done that before,” Snart grumbled in response, the pair of them just staring at Barry's back. The vehicle exploded, silhouetting the android against the flames. Leonard turned to Iris and got to work removing her cuffs, an unexpectedly soft look in his eyes as he visually checked her for injuries. “You okay?” he asked quietly, a depth of concern in his voice that was so unlike the usually stoic and cynical detective.

 

“Yeah,” Iris assured him with a hasty nod, “I'm okay.” Their eyes met for a moment and oh. She knew that look. It was the look Len gave Barry whenever the android went against the detective’s orders to protect him. It was a look of bone-numbing fear rising to the surface for the very moment it melted away. She had to look away, turning to watch Barry heading back towards them, just to cover the sudden mix of emotions she knew would be on her face. Barry’s return provided a convenient distraction, his face pinched in concern and the circuits on the side of his face lighting up like yellow lightning as he examined her cuts and bruises.

 

“You’re hurt,” he stated, the words sounding like a tragedy despite his soft tone. The worry and relief in his eyes was almost an exact mirror of what she’d seen in Len’s, and Iris felt the same tumultuous rush of feelings at the sight. 

 

“I’m fine,” she managed to reassure him.  _ Get a hold of yourself! _ She internally berated.  _ Stop reading into things. They just saved your life, you’re emotionally compromised.  _

 

“You should still get those cuts treated. An infection could set in,” Barry insisted.

 

“Come on, detective,” Len cajoled, gently leading her towards the transport van. “Let’s get you home before Nurse Ratchet here blows a gasket.” 

 

Of course, procedure meant she couldn’t actually go home right away, although Captain Lance was kind enough to allow Snart to write up her reports, so all Iris had to do was give a verbal report on her kidnapping. As soon as that was done, Sara also informed her she was being given the next day off to recover. Iris wasn’t entirely sure that was necessary, but she was grateful all the same. Back at her apartment, Barry continued to fuss over her, seeing to her admittedly minor scrapes and insisting she stay off her feet. It was endearing but unnecessary, and in the end she simply dragged him down onto the couch with her so he would relax as well. He automatically positioned himself so she could lean against him, the feel of his mechanical body next to hers familiar in a way that both grounded and unsettled her. This was normal for them, to curl up together on the couch, and right now she needed the comfort, but she was also achingly aware that this was not what most work colleagues, most roommates, did. She burrowed closer, promising herself she could freak out about her feelings tomorrow. She couldn’t see the gentle smile on Barry’s face, but she knew it was there.

 

“I’m sorry if I over-reacted,” Barry apologised softly as Iris stared blankly at whatever was playing on the tv. “I’ve had little experience with seeing my... friends hurt. The only experience I’ve had is with Len, and he can and has tried to keep working through a gunshot wound when I’m not there to stop him.”

 

Iris chuckled despite herself, recalling that particular case well. “It’s okay, Barry,” she assured him. “I appreciate the concern. And I’m glad you’re here.” Barry’s face split into a beautiful smile, one that Iris had always thought of as too genuine to have been created by human hands. 

 

“Len’s cruiser just pulled into the garage,” Barry stated, the side of his face lighting up and his tone blank as it always was when he was viewing distant camera footage. “He is carrying takeout containers from your favourite noodle shop.” A smirk of amusement grew on the android’s face. “He has begun pacing. I believe he is second guessing his decision.”

 

Iris chuckled. “Send him a message to come up. He’s always welcome when he comes bearing noodles.”

 

Barry complied and they both waited patiently for him to arrive. Iris thought about the way she and Barry were sitting, thought about moving, and then chided herself for her silly thoughts. If anyone would understand the comfort she got from Barry’s presence, it would be Leonard. He let himself in, a familiar routine from the last few months, the food held out like an offering.

 

“Hey,” he greeted as he stepped into her living room. “Figured you wouldn’t be feeling up to cooking or enduring one of Barry’s experiments.”

 

“Thank you, you are a life-saver,” Iris told him with feeling, taking the container he offered and inhaling a deep breath of the heavenly aroma.

 

“Every meal I make is perfectly edible,” Barry informed him icily, making his partner snort as he took a seat in an armchair with his own meal.

 

“Hate to break it to you, Barry, but most people’s standard palette is a little more sophisticated than ‘edible’.”

 

“Says the man who lives off of noodles and coffee.”

 

The pair continued to snipe at each other goodnaturedly, the way they always did, and Iris let herself bask in the familiar atmosphere. Her apartment had never felt more like home than when the grumpy detective and synthetic ray of sunshine were arguing on her couch. These two made her feel safe in a way nobody else ever had. She wanted to keep that feeling as long as possible. After the movie that had been playing finished, Barry reluctantly informed her that he needed to go and charge. She assured him she was fine and bid him good night, but she felt the loss of his presence keenly. As Barry left the room, Leonard also got to his feet. 

 

“I should probably head out,” he stated, obviously believing his exit was overdue yet reluctant to leave.

 

“Stay,” she found herself saying, startling him. “After what happened today, I could really use a glass of scotch, and I’ve been told it’s unhealthy to drink alone. Besides, I was just gonna watch the Diamonds game.” She shrugged, attempting to make her offer seem more nonchalant than the churning in her chest made it feel.

 

“Good whiskey and my team, how could I refuse?” Len quipped with a smirk. “I’ll get the glasses, you queue it up.”

 

He returned with two glasses, each holding a finger of the expensive single malt she kept for after bad days at work. He sat beside her on the couch, probably because the view was better there than on the chair, and Iris took her glass gratefully. They watched together quietly, occasionally swapping commentary regarding blind refs and terrible coaches. In the last quarter, their glasses long since emptied and forgotten, Iris let herself notice how close they were sitting, how his arm over the back of the couch was inches away from being around her shoulders. She found herself wishing it was. She found herself wishing for a lot of things. She turned her head to look at him and found him looking at her, his face softly lit by the flickering screen. His usually cold blue eyes were soft as he looked at her, the way she’d seen them go when Barry did something so achingly human that it hurt to remember he was a machine. It was that look that had made her so sure that Leonard was in love with Barry and now it was being directed at her, giving her the courage to close the space between them. 

 

His lips were as soft as she had always imagined, and he tasted like scotch and noodles. A dextrous hand moved up to cradle her jaw, the arm he’d had on the couch now warm and comforting around her shoulders. She twisted in her seat to press herself closer, deepening the kiss. He met her pressure equally, taking everything she gave. By the time they broke apart, she was practically straddling him, the Diamonds winning the game to a roaring cheer on the tv behind her, but neither of them really noticed.

 

“This is probably a bad idea,” Len murmured against her lips, sending a shiver through her.

 

“Probably,” she agreed.

 

His half-lidded eyes opened fully, gauging her. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No.” The truth was past her lips before she even needed to think about it. “Stay,” she repeated her plea from earlier, letting her hope bleed into her tone.

 

He answered with a heartfelt kiss.

 

Iris woke the next morning, warm and sated with a strong arm wrapped around her middle, to an unfamiliar beeping and a mechanised voice warning of low charge. She stretched languidly, enjoying the pleasant ache in her muscles and the feel of the warm body behind her.

 

“Ugh, what is that?” she groaned.

 

“Sorry,” was muttered behind her, the arm around her middle removed to silence the noise with a few taps. “Forgot to take my leg off.” He’d lost his leg in an explosion on a case that had gone monumentally wrong. She knew that he still carried the scars from that day, both physical and mental, and she also knew he was very self-conscious of the prosthetic.

 

“Hmmm, I forgot too.” She rolled over to wrap an arm around his waist, intentionally tangling their legs together, noting the difference between smooth plastic and soft skin. “I just thought you had really cold feet.”

 

“Jesus,  _ I’ve _ got cold feet?” he complained incredulously as she ran her cold toes up his calf, giggling. He smiled at her antics before kissing her soundly, to her great delight. She was glad that there was no regret there, something she had been afraid of. They were interrupted by a soft knock at her bedroom door.

 

“‘Morning Iris, would you like some coffee?” Barry called through the door.

 

“Yes, thank you Barry,” she answered, trying not to giggle when Len’s fingers brushed a ticklish spot at her side.

 

“It’ll be ready in a minute. Would you like some too, Leonard?”

 

“How did you even know I was here?” Len blurted out. Barry opened the door to speak to them properly, leaning against the frame and watching them with a smile. 

 

“Your car is still in the garage and your jacket and shirt are on the floor in the hallway,” he rattled off smugly. “I also heard your leg beeping from my room.” He paused before adding a little hesitantly. “I can put your leg in my charging station, if you’d like. The technology is compatible and the higher output should result in at least a 79% charge by the time we need to leave for work.

 

“Oh,” Len breathed out, sitting up properly at the reminder he couldn’t spend all day in bed with Iris. “I guess that’s probably a good idea.” He glanced sideways at her and she gave him an encouraging nod. With a sigh, he unlatched the prosthetic and handed it over, the blankets shielding his lower half from view. Once Barry took it, Iris pulled Len back down into her embrace. She heard him let out a shaky breath as his arms wrapped firmly around her. 

 

“This feels like a breakfast in bed day,” she said into his collarbone.

 

“Hey, if you’re offering, I won’t say no to being waited on,” he quipped. Her lack of reaction to his prosthetic seemed to reassure him because he was smiling when she kissed him again. She tucked her head against his chest, letting the soft thud of his heartbeat lull her back into a doze.

 

When Barry returned, he came with two mugs that he gently placed on her bedside table. As soon as his hands were empty, Iris grabbed one and pulled him down onto the bed. Barry didn’t protest, instead he looked curious at her actions. Len cracked his eyes open from where he too had started to nod off again. He and Barry shared a mildly perplexed look.

 

“Why is my coffee warmer in the bed?” Len asked slowly, although use of the old jibe indicated he probably wasn’t upset. The fact that Iris was still holding Barry’s hand meant that when she put her arm back over Len, Barry did too.

 

“Because I want him to be,” Iris answered seriously, looking him right in the eye, hoping her intent was clear. He regarded her intensely for a moment, searching her face. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for, because after a moment he shrugged and settled back into his pillow. 

 

“How ‘bout you, Barry?” he asked, feigning nonchalance. “You wanna be in the bed?”

 

“I...do,” Barry answered, looking pleasantly surprised by his own answer. “If you don’t mind?”

 

“Not at all.”

* * *

“Captain? You wanted to see us?” Leonard asked as he and Barry entered Captain Lance’s office, just seconds after Iris had arrived. Sara gestured for him to close the door behind them and told them to take a seat.

 

“You too, Barry,” she added when Barry didn’t move from his position by the door, the customary place for androids to wait while the captain spoke to their human partner. “This concerns you too.”

 

Iris and Len shared a look as Barry took the seat between them. Sara sighed deeply, resting her elbows on the table as she regarded them, clearly unhappy about whatever reason she had summoned them.

 

“BR-LN 0113,” she began formally. “Three months ago, you requested to have the location of your charging station reassigned, on the grounds that the LVRs made you uncomfortable.”

 

“That is correct, ma’am,” Barry confirmed dutifully.

 

“I granted that request on the condition that, as department property, you remained under police supervision, which Detective West kindly volunteered for.”

 

“We know this, Sara,” Leonard pointed out, his tone guarded. “Just say whatever it is you have to say.” 

 

Sara glared at him, but it lacked heat. They’d been friends since their academy days, and had remained so despite her promotion and the often harsh calls she had to make. “I did not approve that request to have to field rumours and allegations of improper use of police property,” she informed them coldly.

 

“What?” Iris exclaimed.

 

“Do not tell me you dragged us in here just because Mardon is mouthing off again,” Leonard scoffed.

 

“It’s not just Mardon, Len,” Sara snapped. “Half the precinct is talking about it. And if it was just gossip, I would happily ignore it. But it’s not just the gossip.” She sat back and hit a button on her desk that turned the office’s glass walls opaque. “Let’s review the evidence, shall we?”

 

On the big screen behind her, she brought up an image of a LVR that had had it’s head blown up. “Leonard, last month you shot an LVR unprovoked at point blank range.”

 

“Unprovoked, my ass. The tin can was insulting Barry.”

 

Sara pinned him with a look. “It’s an LVR, Len, it can’t insult anything because it is completely incapable of being malicious.”

 

“It called him inferior.”

 

“Regardless, insulting your partner is hardly grounds to shoot it.” She held up a hand to stall Len’s protest. “Nor is it grounds to assault an officer.” She turned her gaze on Barry.

 

“I was operating at low charge, Captain,” he reminded her. “My personality matrix is unreliable at low charge.”

 

“You get cranky, I know,” Sara conceded. “You weren’t operating at low charge, however, when you blatantly ignored procedure and flipped a vehicle containing the clones who held Iris hostage, resulting in their fiery deaths.”

 

“You are correct,” Barry admitted.

 

“I also happen to have precinct security footage showing no less than six instances where you, Iris, raised your voice to a colleague while speaking in defence of either Barry or Leonard’s actions. Three of those instances involved Detective Mardon, and in those cases, let’s be honest, ‘raising your voice’ is putting it kindly.” Sara’s words had Iris shrinking a little in her seat, the only one of the three to appear contrite at the captain’s accusations. “I’m sure you can all see how your behaviour in regards to one and other might spark rumours.” Again, she raised her hand and scowled to keep Len from interrupting. “But this morning Detective Spivot, who lives in your building, by the way,” she informed Iris, “told me that she has seen Detective Snart leaving your apartment first thing in the morning for the last five days-”

 

“We work late on cases sometimes,” Len interjected.

 

“-and expressed her concerns over both intra-office fraternisation and the ‘undue familiarity Detective Snart displays towards his BR-LN’. Her words.”

 

Silence followed Sara’s blunt delivery. Iris and Len shared an uneasy glance, while Barry’s circuits lit up, his expression one of mild confusion. Sara took a deep breath, going from stern to apologetic. “Look, whatever the three of you get up to behind closed doors is, frankly, nobody’s business but yours as long as it  _ stays _ behind closed doors. But, as your superior, it is unfortunately my duty to remind you that Bar...BR-LN 0113 is, technically, department property, and should only be treated as such,” she finished tiredly, clearly loathing every word.

 

“That’s ridiculous!” Iris protested. “Barry isn’t just property!”

 

“Captain,” Barry interjected, “Am I correct in my understanding that several members of the precinct believe that Detective Snart and Detective West are engaging in a sexual relationship with me?”

 

All three of the humans in the room winced at his blunt assessment.

 

“Yes, Barry, that is the subject of the rumours.”

 

“But they aren’t. They only engage in a sexual relationship with each other.” 

 

Iris groaned and hid her face in her hands while Leonard grimaced. Sara, at least, seemed to appreciate the news.

 

“And as pleased as I am, personally, to hear that, professionally I have to remind you that the department does not advise getting involved in relationships with colleagues as this can cause issues, yada, yada, yada, you know the spiel.” She flapped her hand irreverently as she spoke. “Look, I already sat Spivot down and reminded her that BR-LNs aren’t emotionless and logical like the LVRs, told her that all she saw was two partners who have become close friends. Just, do me a favour, and tell people you two are seeing each other. I much prefer fielding complaints about fraternisation than accusations that my detectives are using their partners as bangbots.” She grimaced in disgust at the derogatory term. “Just, keep whatever...this,” she gestured vaguely at the three of them, “is from affecting your work and keep the affection,” she gave Iris and Len pointed looks while nodding in Barry’s direction, making her unspoken point clear, “at home.” Her gaze softened. “People don’t like what they don’t understand.”

 

“Thank you, Captain,” Leonard responded sincerely, echoed by Iris and Barry.

 

“So,” Iris broke the silence after they left the office. “I guess the Captain knows?”

 

“Of course she knows,” Len scoffed. “She sees everything. I swear she was a ninja in a past life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Barry as Dorian (DRN)  
> Leonard as Detective John Kennex  
> Iris as Detective Valerie Stahl  
> Sara as Captain Sandra Maldonado  
> Oliver as the MXs


End file.
